User talk:Natalia Arlovskya
Oh hello there Moooo~ I mean, hello. "The heart of an angel, the strength of a vampire. This person will be the new leader, and the birth of a new race and the rebirth of an old one." ~ Archangel Uriel | "She is no monster. If she has a personality then she is a living person." ~Benjamin.Ice (talk) 05:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) So you and everyone who're banned - Where are they hanging out now? -- Evra the Kid (talk) 23:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You are best pony. Hey!Remember me? :D HetareItalia (talk) 23:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for one day for the following reason: homosexual slurs If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . 00:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, friend. Just wanted to say I miss you. Come back on chat, please? Mankind is a cancer (talk) 03:13, October 4, 2013 (UTC) don't be mindin' me. im just an old ghost from your past passin' by. you are an old ghost from my past too. yep, that ain't no lie. dunno where you've been or how you are, and i be calculatin' that you won't be comin' 'round to read this here message ever. but if you do, write somethin' on my own wall. we'll chat somewhere i figure. tragically, can't talk to you on any other platform, but a friend's still a friend and i be one of them. i been missin' you i guess. but if you don't get around to chattin' just wanna wish you the best of luck in life and be remindin' you to never pet a porcupine with foam comin' out its mouth. Nawctern (talk) 21:55, November 19, 2016 (UTC) my oh my you responded! yes I know this message is very late in response to the one i had written on your wall almost one year ago. to be perfectly honest with you, i had written that feeling nostalgic for old friends and i felt that you were a close one. i'm not sure if the feeling was mutual since you don't remember me. lol but i enjoy having an element of mystery to myself. yes i am aware you don't remember me and may not even have an interest in talking to me again, but as i said last november, i mainly wanted to talk to you because i missed our friendship. i was mainly curious if you still browsed any wikis (or fandoms as they are now known i believe) or if you had any account on any other website, such as discord or something like that. if so, then i would be more than glad than to have a pleasant chat with you. if not, well then, i am glad to see you haven't forgotten this place and that you're doing well. if you want to talk, feel free to leave a message on my wall. and perhaps suggest a wiki or something where we could talk? or a website like discord or something like that? Take care, old friend. ^_^ Pan y Toros (talk) 09:32, September 10, 2017 (UTC)